Locked In
by IamAwriterYAY
Summary: Amanda Rollins and Olivia Benson are stuck in the precincts elevator. Let's just say some things are shared and some things happen. ;)
1. Locked in

**A/N : **Hey guys Layla here I was just listening to music when this random idea popped in my head. Yes, it is just a short one-shot, but I thought it would be a nice idea. So here we go, Dick Wolf owns all.

 **Precinct 5:00 p.m.:**

It was an ordinary day at the precinct, well except for the fact that a huge heat wave was going on and everyone was sweating like pigs. Well not everyone, Amanda Rollins was born down south so the heat wave was a regular Tuesday evening.

The squad had been working on a very difficult case for the past 2 weeks and today they finally got justice for all those victims of sexual assault. Amanda and Olivia Benson were about to walk up the stairs when Amanda had the bright idea to take the elevator, bright idea more like a bad idea.

"What was that?" Olivia said responding to the sudden stop of the elevator.

"I don't know, but I don't like it I'm going to call the fire department on the emergency phone," Amanda replied.

"Why can't you just use your cell?" Olivia asked.

"If you have to know, my phone is upstairs in my purse." Amanda grabbed the emergency phone.

Olivia shot her hands up in response and Amanda just rolled her eyes.

"What!" Amanda yelled into the phone, "No, you have to be able to get us out sooner. Hello...Hello?!"

"What was that about?" Olivia asked.

"They won't be able to get us out of her for about an hour and a half." Amanda sulked to the ground.

"It's not the end of the world." Olivia shook her head.

"It is for me. I have this thing when I'm in small spaces for a while with another person I tend to bond with them. Yes, you may think that wouldn't be a bad thing. Trust me there are just some things you're better off not knowing about me." Amanda huffed.

"Okay like what?" Olivia sat next to me.

"I know what you're doing. Maybe it's best if we just don't talk." Amanda told her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Olivia sounded a little disappointed.

 **Precinct Elevator 5:45 p.m.:**

"2 truths and a lie." Amanda sighed.

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked hella confused.

"You want to know more about me then let play 2 truths and a lie." Amanda turned to face her.

"Alright want to go first?" Olivia offered.

"Okay, I'm scared of the dark, I suck at relationships, and ... I am a Virgo." Amanda smiled.

"Hmm... you're lying when you say you're scared of the dark," Olivia said sure of her self.

"Wrong, I am an Aries, not a Virgo." Amanda laughed.

"Wait, you're scared of the dark?" Amanda nodded, "Wow, how in the world are you scared of the dark?" Olivia asked in disbelief.

"Not many good things happen in the dark." Amanda bit her bottom lip.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Olivia asked Amanda.

"What, nothing." Amanda looked at her feet.

"You have a tell for when you're upset." Olivia smiled.

"I do not." Amanda's face turned red.

"You bite your lip, look at your feet, or you turn red." Olivia pointed out.

"I don't do that." Amanda turned red.

"You are doing it right now." Olivia laughed.

"Whatever, I'm going to read a book now." The now frustrated woman said.

"Have fun I'll see what is taking so long." Olivia laughed and walked over to the emergency phone.

 **Precinct Elevator 6:15 p.m.:**

Olivia finished the phone call rather early so she sat back down next to Amanda, but when she looked over at the young detective she was a sleep. Olivia decided since she did have her phone she would check FaceBook. While she was checking FaceBook Amanda leaned on her shoulder still sleeping.

Though Amanda was one of her most fierce detectives, she also thought of Amanda as a scared little girl. She can have a big mouth, but on the inside, she was just confused and scared.

"I up!" Amanda said as she felt the elevator shook.

"I think we are falling," Olivia said.

"Ahh, we are going to die! I'm only 36 I can't die!" Amanda hugged Olivia.

"It's okay, Amanda, we're going to be okay." Olivia hugged the now frightened blonde.

 **HaHaHaH cliffhanger I know I know sorry not sorry. Yeah, I'm mean :P. Hope you enjoyed it this will be a two-shot I know I lied in the beginning sorry not sorry. Hope you all enojed this Review, Favorite, and Follow. If this goes really well I will make a sequal. Baiii!**


	2. Fallin for ya

**Guys, I'm totally naming this chapter falling for ya because Olivia and Amanda are literally going to be falling for each other in this chapter. Dck Wolf owns all, enjoy!**

 **Precinct Elevator 6:20 p.m.:**

"Ok, we got 'em!" A man yelled from the roof of the elevator.

"Is someone on the roof? Who drops an elevator on purpose?" Amanda asked.

Now Amanda realized she was hugging her boss and almost as instinct she removed herself from her bosses embrace trying to pretend nothing happened.

"Amanda, are you okay?" Olivia asked because of Amanda's sudden embarrassment.

"Yup, I'm good." Amanda wiped her eyes making it seem like she never cried.

"You know it's okay to cry sometimes." Olivia sat back down.

"Maybe for you." _But I am not you, I am not even your friend, even if I wish I could be more than that to you._ Amanda decided to keep that last part to herself.

"So, we are different. That doesn't mean I would judge you for crying. Amanda listen to me, cry doesn't show weakness, it shows that you are strong enough to cry." Olivia said as Amanda sat next to her.

"If I cry then I wouldn't stop. I would cry over everything that has ever happened to me. I want to hide it, but it's hard to." Amanda says, not letting her tears fall.

Amanda blinked back he tears, so no one knew she was even close to crying and just in time for the fire department to open the door, but still Olivia noticed.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, ladies." One of the firefighters apologized.

"It's all good sir," Amanda said as she walked out the elevator and onto the stairs.

Olivia needed to finish some stuff at her office so she too, went up the stairs. Once upstairs Amanda grabbed her stuff and left. While Olivia finished up some long overdue paperwork.

 **To her regular bar that is far from the Precinct 7:00 p.m.(Amanda's POV):**

"Hey Joe, vodka shot keep it comin," I said in my southern accent as I sat down between two empty seats.

"Rough night, Amanda?" My favorite bartender asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." I grabbed my first drink.

"Car keys, please," Joe asked nicely.

"I walk everywhere,"I laughed.

"Fine, then phone please." Joe put his hand out.

"Have fun." I handed him my phone and quickly drank my vodka shot.

Then Joe poured me another one and another and more. A guy cam up to me told me his name was Nick and it reminded me of Nick Amaro. Oh how I missed him. He was fun.

"This seat taken?" Nick asked.

"No, but I hope you don't wanna sit there." I said.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"I don't like guys like you." I flirted drunkly.

"And what kind of guy am I?" Nick flirted back not drunk at all.

"The bad type." I said.

"So I can't sit?" Nick asked again.

"No, but..." And just like that we were in the back of a cab making out all the way to my apartment. We made out in the elevator and in the hallway until we got to my apartment door and I saw someone I didn't expect to see.

"Hi Rollins, seems you're busy I'll see you later." Olivia started to turn to leave.

"No, its fine. Nick you can go now." I said as I unlocked my apartment door.

"Seriously?" Nick walked away.

I let Olivia into my apartment.

"So, Nick..." Olivia trailed off.

"Oh, just shh. I don't want to talk like we did in the elevator. I don't want to think about what might've happened if the door was stuck a little long. I want you to just be silent. I want you to just go with this." Amanda said walking closer.

"Go with wha-" Olivia was cut off by a soft kiss that was suddenly planted on her lips.

"Just go with this." I whispered dropping my coat and bags to fall on the ground.

Olivia said nothing she just grabbed my neck and passionately kissed my lips, cheek, and then neck. But of course she pulled away and left.

I thought about what just went on and walked to the door, touched the doorknob and slid to the floor leaning my head on the door.

 _No this is how you mess everything up. This is what has been happening since daddy left. With daddy, Nick, and now Olivia. You need to go after her Amanda. Don't mess this up like everything else is your life!_

I got off the ground and ran out in the hallway, but Olivia wasn't there. I ran downstairs out to the street. It had started raining in fact it was pouring. I looked around and saw Olivia getting into a cab.

"Olivia!" I called out and ran towards her.

"Amanda we can't do this." Olivia cried.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. Why can't you just live in the moment and just ignore the worries. I love you and I think I have for a long time, but I just... I just... I just want you to love me back. We can talk and I know this only goes well in movies, but I'm trying here. And most of these lines are from the notebook and stupod sappy movies. And...and...and... and Olivia I love you so chose me not what is acceptable. Chose me, chose our love." My make up was running because of the rain and the fact that I was crying.

"You could've just said you love me." Olivia laughed and kissed me in the middke of the sidewalk in the rain.

The End... I think... Don't Judge.

 **I know this was a really weird ending but, don't blame me, you should blame the music I am listening to right now. Anyway tell me any story request by pm or reviewing also favorite, follow, and tell me if y'all want a sequal**


End file.
